Power-Ups
Gates - Gates are only obtainable by those who specialize taijutsu. (Each boost will stack every gate) Gate of Opening - Gate 1 - '(開門, ''Kaimon), located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. ''Gate of Opening will boost the individuals strength by one tier.'' 'Gate of Healing - Gate 2 - ' (休門, Kyūmon; English TV "The Gate of Rest"), located in the brain, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body. This allows the user to temporarily ignore physical pain. ''Gate of Healing will boost the individuals stamina by one tier.'' 'Gate of Life - Gate 3 - '(生門, Seimon), located on the spinal cord, allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. ''Gate of Life will boost the individuals taijutsu proficiency by one tier.'' 'Gate of Pain - Gate 4 - ' (傷門, Shōmon), located on the spinal cord, increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue to tear on use. ''Gate of Pain will boost the individuals speed and strength by one tier.'' 'Gate of Limit - Gate 5 - '(杜門, Tomon), located in the abdomen, increases the user's speed and power. ''Gate of Limit will boost the individuals stamina two tiers while also increasing taijutsu proficiency by one.'' 'Gate of View - Gate 6 - ' (景門, Keimon), located in the stomach, increases the user's speed and power. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of energy that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. Once opened, capable users can perform the Morning Peacock. ''Gate of View will boost the individuals reflexes by one tier.'' 'Gate of Wonder - Gate 7 - '(驚門, Kyōmon), located below the stomach, further increases the user's speed and power. Only after this gate is activated, can a capable user perform the Daytime Tiger. Those who open this gate will secrete glowing green — blue in the anime — sweat from every inch of their body which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people mistake as a chakra coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibres are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches them. ''Gate of Wonder will boost strength and speed by one tier.'' 'Gate of Death - Gate 8 - '(死門, Shimon), located at the heart, requires the user to puncture their chest just above the heart in order to open it. Opening this gate will cause the user's blood to emanate a flaming aura of red steam from all pores of their body, hair, and eyebrows. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy while making the heart pump at maximum power. Exceeding the power of every other gate, the user is granted approximately a hundred times their normal power, far beyond that of the five Kage, but comes at the expense of their life. Once activated, those who are capable can perform the Evening Elephant and the Night Guy. Under regular circumstances, the effects of opening all Eight Gates will cause the user to crumble to ash, having virtually cooked themselves from the inside-out. ''Gate of Death will boost strength, speed, stamina, and endurance by four tiers while also boosting their reflexes by two.'' Sharingan - The Uchiha Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Tomoe One grants the ability to see chakra. Sharingan Tomoe 2 grants better visual perception when fighting. This extends to being able to see things that would normally be too fast to be seen, within reason. The ability to visually analyze the key components in hand to hand combat techniques with ease is also granted, allowing for a Sharingan wielder to battle them more effectively while their eyes are activated. Sharingan Tomoe 3 grants the user the ability to analyze minute differences within fighting styles to such an extent that accurately predicting what they are going to do is easy. Tomoe 3 also grants the ability to analyze handseals much better, and it gives further visual perception. '''All Sharingan levels grant the ability to tell if someone is in Genjutsu or not, due to the chakra sight property. Note : There are no concrete boosts to reflexes. That is to say, just because you can see something coming at you it doesn't mean that you can react to it in time. Again, precognitive ability is extremely useful but not godly. Conversely, an Uchiha is not gimped by spending into their natural reflexes.'' Copy Wheel Eye : Once the Uchiha has mastered the Sharingan to a certain extent, they become capable of outright copying their opponent's chakra flow when they use seals. This allows them to copy their handseals in combat in order to immediately utilize the exact same Jutsu with the exact same potency as the original wielder. Their sight is increased for those purposes. 'Note : The Uchiha is capable of committing the Jutsu to memory at a much faster rate, because it has already been performed once. However, they are not able to commit Jutsu to memory that they can't normally utilize. For example, an Uchiha without a water perk cannot learn a water Jutsu even if they used it in combat via copying their opponent.' Genjutsu Eye : Once the Uchiha has mastered the Sharingan to a certain extent, they are capable of ensnaring their opponents within powerful visual illusions. They are capable of completely controlling these illusions down to the last detail. Byakugan - The Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai '''Byakugan - '''This dōjutsu is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterized by their enlarged and featureless white irises with no visible pupils. When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess, and can use this kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken, or else not inheriting it at all. 'Byakugan will boost the individuals eyesight by two tiers.' Senjutsu - Sage Mode '''Sage Mode - '''Sage Mode is the empowered state humans enter when they learn to draw natural energy inside them and blending it with their chakra. By doing so, the human creates new senjutsu chakra that allows them to enter Sage Mode. Sage Mode enhances the combat efficiency of the user by allowing them to tap into the natural force of the world that opens new techniques to the user and allows them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. 'Sage Mode will boost the individuals taijutsu proficiency and strength by two tiers, speed by one, while also boosting chakra by three.' Lightning Armor - Raiton No Yoroi '''Lightning Armor - '''The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra that, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. 'Lightning Armor will boost the individuals speed and reflexes by two tiers while also boosting strength by one.' Chakra Enhanced Strength - Oukashou '''Oukashou - '''This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. While some may see it as merely superhuman strength, this technique is actually an application of medical ninjutsu that demands excellent concentration and chakra control. 'This skill known as Oukashou takes the users chakra level and adds it to their strength.' Four Legged Technique - Shikyaku no jutsu '''Shikyaku no Jutsu - '''This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. Taught only to the members of the Inuzuka clan, this technique forms the basis of a Inuzuka clan member's taijutsu fighting style, and will add even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, their eyes also become more wild with their pupils becoming slits. 'This particular skill, known only to the Inuzuka clan, will boost strength, speed, and reflexes by one tier.' Rock Armor - Domu '''Domu' - Domu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by an individual with the Doton affinity. After forming the needed Snake handseal, the user will harden his body using the Earth Element. This provides greater defense against attack and will also strengthen his body to increase his striking ability. Like other Doton based jutsu, it is weak against Raiton attacks. The person who activates Domu will have their strength and durabilty tier buffed by two.